Let Loose
by Moonlights
Summary: The Mummy is set in the future, well now to be precise, but with a twist, the characters are going to be anything but what they are in the movie. The rating is just a precaution as there might be little bit of violence later on.


I love to write fantasy fanfic, fantasy, if you don't know what it means, is an alternate universe where the characters in the fic are anything but what they are in the movie or tv show. I had a brainstorm last night that The Mummy is set in the future, well now to be precise, but with a twist, the characters are going to be anything but what they are in the movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary:  
  
This is a James Bond esque fiction with the characters from the movie, I really suck at summaries so you'll just have to read further to find out what happens!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
There's no need:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't need a partner!" Evelyn Carnahan shouted, pacing back and forth across the room, "why do I need a partner?"   
  
"Because you have to-" Mr. Franklin started but was interrupted yet again by the agitated agent.  
  
"I don't work better on my own, I don't need a bloody partner." Evelyn flopped down in the nearest chair and crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"His name is Richard O'connell, he's in Cairo Egypt right now waiting for you to arrive so he can escort you to Hamunaptra. You're brother Jonathan will be tagging along with you two and a man named Hassan-  
  
"Wait just a damn second," Jonathan Carnahan stood up from his spot in the corner and glared indigently at Franklin, "I don't want to go-"  
  
"Fine you can leave you're sister alone with a man of questionable reputation." Franklin gave him the death glare which didn't do much to affect Jonathan's anger.  
  
"If he's a man of questionable reputation then why do I have to be partnered up with him?" Evelyn stood up and stalked over to the window and gazed out over London.   
  
"Good point," Franklin smiled and perched himself on the edge of the desk, "that's why we enlisted you're brother and Hassan to come along. Now you had better go down to level two and get suited up, then Roger is waiting for you down in sector three."   
  
Evelyn glanced back at her brother who just shrugged and started for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evelyn glanced around the workspace of Kevins, he was the one that suited them up before every mission.  
  
"Evelyn, Jonathan, how are you two doing?" Kevins smiled cheerfully at the two siblings as he picked up a few instruments and stuck them in a cupboard.   
  
"Fine, fine." Jonathan said hastily waving his hand about in the air, "listen we're-"  
  
"Going out to Egypt I know." Kevin's interrupted him, he walked over to to a pair of bags hanging on the wall behind him, "these should be just fine." He said handing one to Jonathan and one to Evy. "Have fun." He winked at Evy who promptly blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. 'How could someone who was so assertive and demanding in the work force be so shy when it came to the opposite sex?'  
  
"Evy? EVY!!!!!!!" Jonathan was screaming into her ear jarring her rudely out of her thoughts. Evelyn glared at him and hrrpmhed him. "We have to go to Sector three remember?"  
  
Evy nodded and followed her brother out the door. On the elevator to the secret floor she thought about her brother. He had taken pretty good care of her after their parents had died in a routine mission that had gone sour. He'd been twenty at the time she fifteen, he was just finishing the training course at the academy and was preparing for collage. Unfortunately his plans were cut short because of their parents deaths. And her too, a little voice reminded her.   
  
"Evy we're here." Jonathan instead of screaming her her ear opted to poke her as hard as he could in the arm.   
  
"Ow!" She threw a dirty glance his way before stepping out of the elevator into the dark room.  
  
"Lets go." He pointed ahead of them to the darkened room and gave her a little push.   
  
"Sissy." She muttered walking tentivly out into the spooky- cavern was the only word she could think to describe it. The walls were rough and it was always dark, damp and smelly in here. Not to mention the horrid little bugger that presided over this hell hole.   
  
"What can I do ya's for?" A squeaky voice asked them, Evelyn craned her neck trying to see where the hell it was coming from but it was so dark in there-  
  
"BOO!" Roger jumped out right in front of Evy scaring the beejesus out of her, or so he thought. Evy immediatly pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at his head.   
  
"Do that again shrimp and I'll put another hole in you're head." She said the gun never wavering.  
  
"Ok, ok." Roger put his hands up and grinned at her. "Did I scare ya?" He asked sidling in closer to her.  
  
"No!" Evelyn backed off a bit her hand seeking out her brother.  
  
"We just want the bloody gadgets Roger." Jonathan said irritably leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah ok." Roger stepped back from Evy who breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So I head you're goin' to Egypt." Roger's muffled voice came out of the little closet he was rummaging through.   
  
"Yeah looks like." Jonathan examined his finger nails carefully cleaning out invisiable specks of dirt from underneath them. 


End file.
